Мeмorιa
by Kasumi Yami no Amaya
Summary: Saryuu. Saru estaba ahí. El maldito estaba ahí para cogérselo como cada semana. Para follarlo hasta el cansancio y luego borrarle la memoria. Algo se rompió en su interior, probablemente su corazón.—Si me vas a borrar la memoria, me gustaría decirte algo. Te amo. Yaoi. SaryuuxFey. FanfiContes: Santa secreto. Familia Inazuma Eleven.


**FanfiContest Santa secreto del grupo "Familia Inazuma Eleven"**

**Me tocó: Pau López (MizuKi-chan-18) que pidió un SaruxFey :)**

**Bueno, se suponía que Pau tenia que adivinar quien se lo escribió, pero conoce tan bien mi forma de escribir que enseguida supo que era mío u.u **

**Eeeen Fin (: Espero que les guste tanto como le gusto a ella.**

**Declaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, por que? porque fracase protegiendo mi identidad de escritora (?) Soñar es gratis (?)**

**Advertencias: **

**El lectori podría morir de aburrimiento**

**Faltas de ortografía (Pau es mi beta, y como el fic es para ella, ni como pedirle que lo beteara)**

**Comedia de calidad dudosa (aunque por mas que lo lea no le hayo lo gracioso u.u)**

**Yaoi (chico x chico)**

Sin más **¡ Y!**

* * *

**Мeмorιa**

**Saryuu & ғey**

Saryuu Evans suspiró con impaciencia. El Maldito de Fey siempre lo hacía esperar. Aunque si lo consideramos bien, Fey no sabe que Saru lo espera cada sábado en la esquina de determinado lugar sólo para verlo. Probablemente el peli verde se había entretenido hablando con el tal Tenma. Maldito Tenma entonces.

Una helada ráfaga de viento pasó por la esquina donde se encontraba Saru. Así que por inercia esté se puso la capucha, acomodo sus extraños lentes y luego metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Fey pagaría por hacerlo esperar.

Y mientras esperaba saco su celular y se puso a jugar Nyan cat. Porque vamos, cualquiera se entretenía viendo a un gato con cuerpo de tostada dejando un camino de arcoíris. Así, no importaba cuando siguieras uno buscando un caldero de oro al final. Porque, no había un final. Sólo un gato con cuerpo de tostada. El peli blanco rio divertido ante su propia dirección y luego se dio una cachetada mental ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?

Los minutos siguieron pasando y cuando Evans estaba empezándose a preocupar por el peli verde, por fin pudo verlo a unas cuadras de distancia. Un latigazo de ira recorrió el cuerpo de Saru cuando vio con quien venía Fey. Maldito y mil veces maldito Tenma Matsu-lo-que-fuera.

_Sin duda alguna Fey será castigado_. Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción recorrió el rostro de Saru segundos después de que este pensamiento llegará a su mente.

Tapándose un poco más con el gorro de su chaqueta, se dispuso a espera hasta que el objeto de sus deseos estuviera sólo.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo.

* * *

Fey Rune platicaba alegremente con Tenma mientras ambos caminaban a su casa, la selección de Japón tendría un partido importante hoy, y ellos, como los buenos aficionados del soccer que eran no se lo podrían perder por nada del mundo.

Un escalofrío lo recorrió de la cabeza a los pies. Y sin previo aviso Fey se sintió observado. Aunque curiosamente la sensación se le hizo conocida, la sentía cada vez que utilizaba las duchas de la escuela. Cada vez que iba a la piscina con sus amigos. Incluso la sentía todos los domingo en la madrugada, cuando despertaba con fiebre y un increíble dolor en el trasero.

_Saru._

La palabra atravesó su mente de un momento a otro. _¿Qué rayos es un Saru? _Se preguntó confundido, y dejando de prestarle atención al castaño que lo acompañaba miró a su alrededor por puro instinto. Fue ahí cuando lo vio. Un chico encapuchado lo miraba a través de unas extrañas gafas de sol. Su corazón se aceleró y eso confundió aún más al peli verde. ¿Por qué rayos su pulso se eleva cuando ve a un completo extraño al otro lado de la calle?

_No es un extraño…_

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro, tratando de alejar esos extraños pensamientos de su mente. Definitivamente haber usado tanto su armadura y su avatar lo estaba afectando.

—¡NO! — gritó Tenma alarmado por la cayada pero efusiva respuesta de su acompañante.

—¿No qué? — preguntó un confundido Fey.

—Ya me perdí… te estaba hablando de que Minamisawa se estaba haciendo más que amigo de Yuuichi-san, y que eso me parecía muy extraño. Ya sabes, yo pensaba que eso de ser gay no se pegaba, pero al parecer la relación del entrenador Endo-san y Kazemaru-kun ha influenciado mucho en el equipo. Eso me parece algo raro. ¿No te parece Fey?

Y eso basto para quitar de la cabeza de Fey la imagen de aquel extraño que respondía al nombre de Saru.

* * *

—…Yuuto Kido, el mejor estratega de Japón se la pasa a Goenji, Goenji hace una finta, driblea, se la pasa a Fubuki, el delantero de hielo y este junto con Hiroto hacen su invencible tiro especial "The birth" y la selección nacional de Japón anota su tercer Gol en la portería de Italia. ¡GOOOOOOOL!...

—¡GOOOOOOL! — gritaron al unísono Tenma y Fey parados frente la televisión que estaba en la sala del departamento del de orbes y cabellos verdes. Ambos festejaban

5 minutos después es partido terminó y Tenma regreso a su casa, despidiéndose rápidamente para que no se le hiciera aun más tarde de lo que ya era.

Cuando Fey se encontró sólo, dio un largo suspiro para dejar escapar un poco de su cansancio y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto dispuesto a irse a dormir después de lavarse los dientes y asearse un poco. Iba a mitad del pequeño pasillo cuando de pronto comenzaron a tocar la puerta de su hogar insistentemente, con golpes fuertes y rápidos. Fey sonrió, pensando que Tenma habría olvidado algo, así que regreso sobre sus pasos y abrió la puerta.

—Tenm…— no pudo terminar de decir el nombre de su amigo cuando una mano con un trapo le tapo la nariz. Sólo alcanzo a distinguir un cabello blanco antes de caer en la inconciencia.

_Cloroformo. _

Saru sostuvo el cuerpo de Fey antes de que este cayera al suelo y rápidamente lo introdujo en la casa a la que entraba cada semana. Pero el de ojos castaños no calculo bien y al tratar de pasar la puerta la cabeza del ahora inocente chico choco contra el marco de esta. Dejo una fea abolladura en la madera. Y sin detenerse a pensar en si Fey estaría bien o no después de semejante golpe se introdujo en la casa y cerró la puerta de está empujándola con el pie.

Lentamente llevo a Fey a su habitación y lo recostó en la cama de éste. Sin prisa, sacó 4 pedazos de cuerda y ató las manos y las piernas del de cabellos verdes a cada uno de los cuatro postes de aquella pequeña cama. Una vez atado, el peli blanco comprobó que los nudos fueran los suficientemente fuertes, ya que no quería que Fey volviera intentar escapar como hace 2 meses y le metiera otro golpe en sus partes en su intento de salir de ahí.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar a que _su_ pequeño Fey despierte.

Saryuu lo miró detenidamente y lentamente se acercó a la cama donde "descansaba" su amigo de la infancia. Se sentó en una de las orillas, cerca del brazo derecho de Fey y lo miro, sin perder detalle de su tranquilo rostro, de su delgado cuerpo, de sus fuertes piernas. Intento recordar algún color que se pareciera al color de la piel del Rune. Pero por más que se concentró no pudo recordar haber visto un color tan perfecto antes. Cuando ya hubo mirado todo lo que pudo, se concentró en su parte favorita. Los labios. Aquellos pequeños labios que lo llamaban a probar su sabor cada vez que los veía. Lentamente se acercó al rostro de Fey, y presionó sus propios labios con los del otro muchacho. Luego, rápidamente de separo de su amigo y los volvió a mirar. Bueno, otro beso no haría daño ¿verdad? Nuevamente se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su amigo y presiono sus labios nuevamente contra los de Fey, esta vez el contacto duro unos segundo más. _Uno más y ya_, pensó Saru antes de besarlo nuevamente. Estaba a punto de separarse, pero una fuerza misteriosa lo llevo a juntar sus labios otra vez. _El último y ya._ Pensó mientras posaba una mano en la mejilla del aún inconsciente Fey. Luego se separó y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Ahí esperaría hasta que el de ojos verdes pudiera recobrar la conciencia.

* * *

Confundido era poco para lo que Fey estaba en ese momento. ¿Se había desmayado? Lo último que recordaba era que había ido a abrirle la puerta a Tenma. Pero… Tenma no tenía el cabello blanco.

Estaba en su cama, reconocería el blando colchón donde fuera. Así que abrió los ojos. Intento levantar su mano derecha para tallarse su ojo derecho, pero su brazo no respondió a su llamado. Intento nuevamente y esta vez pudo sentir el dolor que le produjo haber jalado el brazo.

—Hola pequeño Fey— saludó una desconocida, pero a la vez muy familiar.

_Saru._ El nombre apareció en la mente de Fey sin que este supiera porque.

—¿No me vas a hablar hoy? — preguntó el peli blanco.

—¿Quién eres? — He ahí la pregunta de cada sábado por la noche.

_Saryuu_. Ese maldito nombre otra vez.

—Si te digo mi nombre, ¿lo gritaras cuando te haga llegar a un orgasmo?

Fey tembló, pero no de frio. _Saru. Saru. Saryuu._ Ese jodido nombre no dejaba de sonar en su mente.

—Sa-Saru…— soltó Fey sin pensarlo. Simplemente ese nombre se abrió puerta atravesó de sus labios.

El nombrado lo miro sorprendido. ¿Por qué rayos Fey recordaba su nombre? Se suponía que él le borraba la memoria después de que lo visitaba cada semana.

—Dime Fey…— fue los más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir al peli blanco.

—¿Por qué rayos se tu nombre?

Así que lo único que Fey recordaba de él era su nombre.

Saryuu se acercó a la cama del peli verde y lo observo con genuina curiosidad. Lo miro con ternura mal disimulada.

—No lo sé Fey Rune. Eres un mar de sorpresas. ¿Porque no estas gritando que te libere o cosas por el estilo? — Preguntó— después de que acabe contigo no podrás sentarte ni entrenar en semanas— le advirtió con las voz ronca, podía sentir como le hormigueaba la piel por tener a Fey amarrado ante él. Sus ojos comenzaron a oscurecerse, podría sentir como el deseo se iba incrementando en su interior.

—Pues hay algunas razones. Una, no me das miedo. Dos, me pareces familiar. Y tres, y la más importante, tengo hambre. Y cuando tengo hambre, realmente no me importa nada más.

Una gotita resbalo por la cabeza de Saru. ¡Claro! Había olvidado que no podía follarse a Fey si este tenía el estómago vacío.

—Bueno, si voy y te traigo algo de comer, me dejaras atarte las manos nuevamente después de dejarte cenar ¿cierto?

—Si así lo quieres, sí. — respondió Fey, como si dejarse secuestrar fuera cosa de todos los días.

30 minutos después Saryuu estaba de regreso con la cena de Fey. Y este, de alguna manera, se había zafado de las cuerdas que lo sujetaban a la cama y esperaba al tal Saru en la sala de su casa. Cuando este llego, el oji verde lo miro con alegría porque, que otro secuestrador era tan genial como para ir por tu cena a media noche. Ese Saru comenzaba a caerle bastante bien.

Cuando Fey termino su cena, se dejó guiar por el de ojos cafés hasta su habitación. Realmente no pensaba que su secuestrador le fuera a hacer daño. Por algún extraño motivo, cuando veía a Saru, un sentimiento _cálido_, algo que no podía explicar, lo llenaba.

—¿Es necesario que me amarres?

—No realmente, sólo era precaución. Aunque eso también hace que nuestros encuentros sean más divertidos. Si te soy sincero, me calienta verte atado.

Fey lo miró confundido.

—Bueno entonces, no me amarres por favor Saru-chan.

_Oh_ no, ya empezamos con los sufijos después del nombre. Justo como _cada semana._

—No lo haré sólo si no te resistes pequeño Fey.

—N-no lo haré— un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. _Pequeño Fey. _ ¿Por qué esas dos palabras lo hacían temblar?

Saru lo miro divertido. Era hora de comenzar.

—Hoy estas castigado Fey Rune. Estás metido en serios problemas— Saru se acercó a él y lo tomo de la chaqueta, desabrocho el cierre y se la quitó sin perder el tiempo. En menos de 10 segundos la chaqueta ya estaba en el suelo. — Cuantas veces te he dicho que no le coquetees a Matsuwind o como-se-llame Tenma— Fey lo miro confundido. Y luego miro su propio cuerpo ahora sin su playera. ¿Por qué se estaba dejando desnudar? — ¿No me vas a contestar?

Y de pronto, de golpe, como si un yunque de recuerdos le hubiera caído sobre la cabeza, supo lo que estaba pasando.

Saryuu. Saru estaba ahí. El maldito estaba ahí para cogérselo como cada semana. Para follarlo hasta el cansancio y luego borrarle la memoria.

Algo se rompió en su interior, probablemente su corazón.

Saru por su parte rápidamente se quitó su camiseta y quedo con el torso desnudo. Luego tomo la cintura del oji verde y lo jalo hacia sí mismo. Un pequeño hormigueo le recorrió la punta de los dedos, ahí donde su piel tocaba la de Fey.

Acerco sus labios a los del ahora uke, pero no dejo que se tocaran. Cuando estos encuentros comenzaban, el nunca besaba a Fey. Siempre era el peli verde quien al final buscaba sus labios. _Siempre._

—Has sido un niño malo Fey. — dijo mientras deslizaba una mano traviesa al interior de los pantalones del líder de los Duplis — Sólo yo, únicamente mis manos pueden tocarte, únicamente mis labios pueden besarte…

* * *

Fey se lanzó a los labios de Saru, quien los recibió gustoso y relamió el labio de su amigo para poder meter la lengua en la boca contraria, saboreando y deleitándose con el sabor tan dulce del peli verde. Amaba cuando Fey lo besaba con esa intensidad tan digna de él. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo acercó aún más a él. Mientras que Fey lo tomaba del cabello y lo jalaba hacia si mismo, profundizando el beso lo más posible.

Ambos acababan de tener uno de los orgasmos más placenteros de sus vidas.

Lentamente se separaron cuando ambos comenzaron a quedarse sin aire.

Ambos se volvieron a recostar en la cama, uno a l lado de otro. Mirándose intensamente.

—Más te vale que no te vuelva a ver tan cerca te Tenma. Es una advertencia Fey.

—¿Cómo quieres que recuerde tu advertencia si me borraras la memoria Saru? — pregunto Fey con voz soñolienta. Parecía estar a punto de quedarse dormido.

—Si podías recordar mi nombre, podrás recordar eso.

Fey se acercó más al cálido cuerpo de Saru, tratando de acurrucarse entre sus brazo. El peli blanco lo recibió gustoso.

—Si me vas a borrar la memoria, me gustaría decirte algo.

—¿Me maldecirás como hace dos semanas? ¿Cantaras como hace 1 semana? ¿Bailaras "La macarena" como la primera vez que hicimos esto y te expliqué de qué trataba? Creo que ya has hecho de todo antes que de te borre la memoria Fey.

—Y lo seguiré haciendo porque lo mejor de todo es que yo no recuerdo nada de eso.

—¿Con que me vas a sorprender hoy Fey Rune?

—Solo quería decirte una cosa: Te amo. Y dime loco si quieres. Sé que me utilizas y que no sientes nada por mi Saru Evans. Sé que sólo soy tu juguete y que por algún motivo te encaprichaste conmigo. Pero por algún extraño motivo, te amo. No me has abandonado en todo este tiempo. La gente tiende a abandonarme ¿sabes?. Te amo. Y sólo quería que lo supieras.

Saru se quede congelado, como si de una piedra se tratase. De todas las cosas que podría haberle dicho Fey…

—No tardes en borrar mi memoria Saru. Dormiré. Descansa. Te amo.

El peli blanco se dio cuenta de que Fey se quedó dormido rápidamente. Así que dejo de contenerse y comenzó a acariciar la suave espalda desnuda de aquella persona que lo había besado hace unos poco minutos.

Y esta vez, por primera vez, se odio por tener que borrarle la memoria. Se odio por no poder ser oficialmente la pareja de Fey. Se odio por hacerle pensar que sólo lo utilizaba, que solo era un juguete para su propia diversión.

—Mi pequeño Fey… yo también te amo.

Tal vez la próxima semana él sería el primero en decir te amo, justo al inicio de la velada.

Le dio un último beso en los labios a su ya dormido amante, y se dispuso a borrarle la _memoria_.

* * *

**Y bueno. Ahora si una gran disculpa Pau! Realmente me la pusiste muy difícil! Nunca había escrito de tus OTP's elegidas. Entonces tuve que hacer una investigación de los personajes, preguntar opiniones a diferentes personas sobre la pareja, etc.**

**Pediste acción, comedia y drama o una tragicomedia. Y me dieron ganas de darme un tiro cuando al terminar de escribir vi que no tenía nada de gracioso u.u Y luego, esto iba a tener Lemmon, pero cuando estaba a punto de escribirlo, me di cuenta de que en lo que pediste no escribiste Lemmon, así que bueno, no lo escribí. No sé si te hubiera gustado uno :S Pero bueno, si así lo quieres, cuando sepas que yo escribí esto, platicamos y si quieres uno, con gusto lo hago :D**

**Intente mejorarlo un poco. Pero bueno, la verdad es que aún no conozco mucho a la pareja, entonces fue un gran reto escribir de ellos. Pero lo hice con todo el amor del mundo para ti :D**

**Sin más que decir, nuevamente te deseo lo mejor niña hermosa!**

* * *

**"Somos nuestra memoria, somos ese quimérico museo de formas inconstantes, ese montón de espejos rotos"**

**By: LaLa-chan (Kasumi Yami no Amaya)**

**Nos vemos :D**


End file.
